The Wolf Within
by Silv3r Wolf
Summary: A boy discovers he is next in line for the blood of the wolf. He is young, naive and won't accept this new change in his life. Only a select few in the family are aware of his heritage and want him to become the leader of his own pack. Will he overcome the blood lust that comes with his heritage or will he become a ruthless savage that everyone fears. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

The sunset was beautiful, so many colors were visible from the light. I sat at the edge of a green cliff. My feet dangled from the side, the cool wind brushed between my toes and gave me a slight chill. At the bottom waves crashed against rocks etched into the ground, pebbles were knocked off after each slam and sunk into the ocean. The usual feeling of a brick on my chest was now gone and replaced with insensible peace.

The sun slowly lowered from the sky like someone was dragging their favorite blanket. In the place of the light was the darkness that consumed it hungrily. The normal blue sky was now replaced with complete blackness with only small white dots taking up space. From behind me the full moon rose to take it's rightful place in the sky. The sun was now completely out of sight but it left a gift in it's parting. The moon was glowing, the reflection of the water made it look distinctly like a light blue.

I jumped slightly when a wolf walked up to my side and stared at the mesmerizing orb in the sky. It's jaw opened revealing a set of sharp pearly white teeth. It panted for a few seconds then stopped and looked to me. I couldn't read the expression. Then another wolf walked up to my left and startled me. It also looked to me then it turned it's gaze to the full moon. I slowly turned my head to what's behind me and widened my eyes. It was a group of wolves, there had to at least been eight of them behind me. Suddenly all at once they looked forward, not at me, but at the moon. The just stared, there eyes weren't even scanning the moon, just looking at it.

Then all of the wolves opened their mouths slightly and began to howl. I was dumbfounded by this display and felt my head being pulled in the direction of the moon. The light of the moon reflected from the water below me and only made it even more hypnotizing. I heard a low monotone voice speak.

"**Feed…"** the disembodied voice had said.

My eyes darted around the sky, yet I wasn't able to turn my head at all.

"W-What?" I said with worry growing.

The wolves continued to howl at the moon, none of them showed signs of wavering. Yet the strange voice still managed to sound clear as if it was in my ear.

"**Feed…"** it said once again.

"I don't…"

"**Hungry!"** It said in a sudden harsh tone.

I was beginning to become scared by it now. The sound of the howls began to increase in volume and I covered my ears trying to keep away the noise but it was no use. A loud beeping started and gradually blended in with the howling. I began to scream, the white noise next to the howling was too much for my ears to bear. I felt blood trickle from my ears to the side of my head.

"**Let me in!"**

_-My Room-_

My eyes shot open, I quickly scanned the room I was in and sighed in relief to find I was in my bedroom. It was all just a bad dream. The alarm went off from my radio located on the small dark brown dresser to my left. I slammed my hand on the small black box and the annoying white noise stopped. My mother had set the alarm to the setting again, she had known I hated the sound due to my strong hearing and usually set my alarm to that.

I groaned in annoyance but I swatted away that feeling when I heard my favorite CD start playing, the band wasn't well known but I felt it deserved recognition. The CD in the radio began to spin then I heard the familiar beginning of my favorite song began to play. The piano started as usual playing that rhythm that never escaped my mind. Then the voice of a woman began to sing.

"_I see your face before my eyes_

_I'm falling into darkness_

_Why must I fight to stay alive?_

_Heroes fallen_

_Wake me can't you hear me calling_

_Out of darkness they come crawling"_

Then drums and a guitar started playing at the same time creating a wonderful sound. Then the woman began to sing along with the instruments.

"_Here I am I am_

_Lost in your land_

_And I hope you will be-_

_Creeping in my soul_

_Shadows fall, let me out,_

_hear my call_

_And I'll always believe-_

_Creeping in my soul"_

The bass was more noticeable and the rhythm was taking a darker theme. Then a man spoke in a dark tone like he was warning someone.

"_Creeps from the deep's_

_gonna be freaking up your mind_

_Creeps from the deep's gonna be_

_Feeding off the spine"_

Just like that the woman sang again but this time she sounded calmer. The mix of of guitar and drum was back but not as intense as before.

"_I fade away into the night_

_My eyes are closing in_

_Shadows fleeing from the light_

_My nightmares can begin_

_Wake me can't you hear me calling_

_Out of darkness they come crawling"_

The music once again intensified and I started to roll my head back and forth.

"_Here I am I am_

_Lost in your land_

_And I hope you will be-_

_Creeping in my soul_

_Shadows fall, let me out,_

_hear my call_

_And I'll always believe-_

_Creeping in my soul"_

Then the darker tone returned and the man began to speak.

"_Creeping in my soul-_

_It's getting out of control_

_I got to find my escape and get out of this black hole_

_Justice in the world is hard to find_

_Time has come_

_Got to make up my mind_

_No matter how deep or remote I hide_

_All my thoughts seem caught up inside_

_Creeps from the deep's gonna be freaking up your mind_

_Creeps from the deep's gonna be_

_Feeding off the spine…"_

I smiled, my body didn't want to move and I was too distracted by the music to get up. Then the intense music once again became intense. Then the piano began.

"_Here I am, I am_

_Lost in your land_

_And I hope you will be-_

_Creeping in my soul_

_Shadows fall, let me out, hear my call_

_And I'll always believe-_

_Creeping in my soul"_

The rock music faded and there was only the rhythm of the piano for the remainder of the song. I laid in bed with a smile on my lips, my eyes stayed closed for a few seconds then they opened and I threw the covers from my body. I whirled my body over and sat on the edge of the bed for a good minute then stood up. My pale feet brushed against the smooth wooden floor and opened my gray door and walked into the hallway.

* * *

><p>This has been in my head for a few days, I want to make this a full story but I'm not sure what people will think. Strange first chapter I know. This one was meant to establish the protagonists love of music and his dreams. Leave a comment telling me what you think and a become part of the pack. See you around.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I exited my room and proceeded down the shag carpet floor. To my right was the stairwell that led downstairs, into the kitchen. I walked down the stairs, one foot in front of the other. My feet met smooth dark wood as I got to the bottom of the stairs. My living room was bare except for the furniture, my sister had yet to wake up. From the direction of the kitchen I heard my father and mother speaking. I walked closer to the kitchen and leaned on the wall. I could now make out what they were saying.

"I've given you all the information!" That was my mother's voice.

"I don't remember being given anything. If you gave it to me, why don't I have it?" That was my father's voice.

I heard a grunt that I assumed to have come from mom.

"Probably because you lost it… ugh. Whatever I'll give you another copy."

"Remember to give it to me this time! Dopey."

I heard stomps coming towards me. I panicked slightly and stayed still as the stomps grew closer. Around the corner came my mother. Her dirty blond hair was greasy from not showering in a few days, she had bags under her hazel eyes and looked as if she hadn't slept in days. She took a stepped back and her eyes widened in surprise. I guess I had startled her from my sudden appearance. She settled down and tilted her head towards the kitchen and rolled her eyes. I nodded, this had become our way of communicating around him. She walked past me and headed into the living room. I took a silent breath and stepped into the kitchen.

"Morning kiddo. Did you sleep well?" He said in a cheerful voice.

He usually talked this way when speaking around me. I sat down at the marble table in the middle and looked at him. It was always the same routine, same question with the same attitude.

"Yeah… I ah, I slept well."

Dad looked down at the mug of coffee and took a long sip, he seemed to savor the taste. He looked to the clock mounted on the wall, the time read 7:30. His gaze returned to me.

"Did you hear what me and your mom were talking about?"

I gave him a confused look to throw him off my tracks.

"Nah, I uh literally just got down here a few seconds ago. Is that why mom seems upset?"

Dad chuckled at my remark and took another sip.

"Yeah, you're crazy mother thinks that she gave me a form but she didn't. Threw a fit about it to."

My elbows etched into the countertop holding my arms up. My hands stay folded and I moved my eyes from my father to the marble below. He often openly insulted her, I always hated it. He stood up from the seat with mug in hand and walked away from the center island. I lifted my head up and watched him walk out of the room and into the backyard. I dug my fingernails into the marble until I started to feel the nails tear from my flesh.

Minutes later I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, my sister had woken up and greeted mom then began walking towards the kitchen. Her blond hair was messy and she looked to be wide awake. She looked so much like mom that I've actually mistaken the two and had some awkward moments as a result. She walked to the fridge and pulled out a bottle and sat at the chair next to me.

"Ah, what's the matter? Major Pain being an asshole again? You and mom seem down." She said with a smug look then she noticed my digging my fingers into the countertop. "Strong nails you got there."

I looked to my fingers and saw that I had left noticeable scratches using just my nails. I turned to the pile of papers and moved a few newspapers to reveal a school forum. This isn't the first time i've seen this, I've shown him stuff like this and he just doesn't remember. He assumes that if he doesn't remember something it didn't happen. I grabbed the paper and held it up to my sister. She grinned and let out a huff, she brushed her hair out of her eyes then looked to the living room. We could see that the TV was on and General Hospital was playing.

"I suppose she has to drown out her misery somehow." I said being careful to whisper as dad was right outside.

"Yeah…."

My sister looked to the clock mounted on the wall, the time read 7:00 AM. I had already missed my bus, guess that meant I was walking. She looked to me and gave me that shit eating grin again. She knew it, of course she did. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pair of keys and dangled them in front of me. I sighed getting the memo.

"You owe me." She declared.

I quickly went upstairs, got dressed and headed back down to find my sister at the door. Her black high heels matched the capris she wore. I slipped on my black and white Nikes and opened the door for us.

"Have a good day at school, Yin."

I turned my head to my mother sitting on the couch and made a smile. Yes she was talking to me. I know, Yin is a girl's name and I've gotten teased for it before. I twisted the door knob and walked into the daylight. If you saw me from a distance you would have thought I was a shadow. My black hoodie had only dark blue words laced on, then my dark navy blue windbreakers only made me look darker, the only distinct light feature were my silver eyes. My sister opened the door of her car and entered, I entered on my side and we drove off.

Ten minutes later we arrived. Teenagers of all sizes entered the large stone and brick building. There were a bunch of groups sitting around tables talking about whatever jocks/cheerleaders/goths/nerds talk about. I looked around the area and spotted my friends. A brown haired girl with a sketchbook in hand looked up at me and waved her hand. The guy with glasses next to her looked to where she was waving and smiled when he spotted me.

"There's my friends. See you later Em."

* * *

><p><em><strong>This story uses elements of my life such as the asshole father and the school having stereotype tables. I'm liking this so far as I get to use aspects of my life. No I'm not going to screw the story by overly using pieces of my school life. I'm a little afraid that the story won't go well and that I'll fuck up the story. No my name is not Yin, also Yin is Japanese for Silver. Anyway leave a comment telling me what you think and become a member of the pack by doing so. See you around.<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

Mirror mirror, what's behind you? Save me from the things I see.  
>I can keep it from the world, why won't you let me hide from me?<br>Mirror mirror, tell me something- who's the loneliest of all?  
>"Mirror Mirror" by Jeff Williams feat Casey Lee Williams<p>

* * *

><p>I walked over to my long haired friend and was given a warm smile. She stood up with her backpack still strapped on. I stopped in my place slightly confused that she seemed more curious than usual. Then she open her lips and exposed a row of clean blunt teeth.<p>

"It's the birthday boy." she spoke sincerely with a slight false over cheery voice.

I blinked in surprise at her remembering my birthday, it was December 4th and I had forgotten my own birthday. I smiled at her remembering but frowned that not only I, but my family also had not remembered. It hurt but I just threw the feeling aside as my friends waved for me to follow them, I did of course and I followed them through the hallways filled with students of all sizes. Freshman did their usual macho attitude and the sophomores talked about how annoying they are, the usual.

We walked past the cafeteria and then walked into our homeroom. I gave her a look of confusion at how we only ended up at the place we go to every weekday.

"Close your eyes." My guy friend had said.

I did so and heard footsteps heading towards a bookshelf, some books were being moved and I heard something else knock against the wood. Then I heard my guy friend grumble something in pain, I guess he had hurt himself somehow.

"Open your eyes." Said my girl friend.

I slowly opened the lid of my eyes. In front of me was was my two friends holding a silver necklace and on the edge was a dog tag with my name on it. On one side was my name with my last name and on the other side had my name with my mothers maiden name. They knew of my hatred for my father and unconditional love for my mother.

"What do you think?" They said simultaneously.

"Jeremy, Jamie, thank you."

I pulled the two close and gave them heart filled hug. They tried to wiggle away from my embrace but I didn't let them. Then Jamie started poking the side of my head which made me let go.

"Damn… you're fifteen and now you have monster strength." Jamie had said with a slight grin.

Jeremy however was frowning.

"Great now I'M the weakest... damn it."

-Later-

I sat at my desk with my arms crossed, the teacher just went on and on about animals cells. It was a substitute and we had already gone over this yesterday. I looked over to Jeremy who was staring at the teacher intensely like a tiger studying it's prey. Jamie was facing the teacher but her eyes were looking everywhere else. Ten minutes later it was still the same damn thing, I just wanted out of stupid room. I slammed my head against the desk with minor force. A few students looked at me as a result, I just ignored the stares. I tilted my head up and peered at the teacher. I was so bored, so… **hungry**. I stared at the teacher intensely, my mouth moved on it's own and a deep, low, dark voice spoke came out.

"**Prey."**

My vision dimmed and I felt something drag down my consciousness into the darkness. In the small void I felt something in my hand. Someone's flesh, felt like a… neck? I tried to speak but no words came out, only a snarl.

I must have only been unconscious for minutes because when I "woke up" I was out of my seat and in front of the teacher. My hand grasped her neck in a tight hold while my nails dug into her skin, drawing fresh blood from the incisions. I looked to her eyes, they were lifeless… I had killed her. I turned around, everyone looked at me with fear, surprise, and shock.

Everyone ran out of the room, Jamie slowly side stepped her way to the door Jeremy was right behind her. I walked up to them, Jamie kept eye contact with me as she stood in front of Jeremy protectively.

"Jamie…"

"Stay away!"

I held my hand out, she just grabbed Jeremy's hand and sprinted out the door. I felt my spirit break, the only friends I had in the whole world just left me. How did I feel? Crushed, betrayed, angry, hateful, sad. All negative emotions, what had happened while I blacked out? I knew the results but not how I did it.

I clenched my fist and dropped to my knees, tears streamed down my cheeks. I just hated everything, I wanted all this to go away. I killed someone and lost two of my best, now I'm going to be arrested for murder. I just wanted… I don't know what I wanted.

The voice started to speak to me this time, it was soft, soothing, coaxing me to calm down and sleep. At first I just ignored it and continued to sob to myself, I thought they would always look out for me, that we would be friends no matter what. But clearly I was wrong. Maybe they never thought of me the same way I thought of them. I even had a crush on Jamie but it never went past senseless flirting. Did they even like me? I hope they did.

The voice started again. It said various things that comforted me, I was tired and wanted to sleep. It cooed to me and only deepened my desire for rest. Seconds later I gave in and once again felt my consciousness being dragged down into the dark depths that we know as sleep.

* * *

><p>I really liked this chapter... that's it. Were you expecting more? Leave a comment telling me what you think and become a member of the pack. See you around.<p>

EDIT: Human x Exo Destiny fanfiction, yes or no?


	4. Chapter 4

It's hiding in the dark  
>It's teeth are razor sharp<br>There's no escape for me  
>It wants my soul,<br>It wants my heart  
>No one can hear me scream<br>Maybe it's just a dream  
>Or maybe it's inside of me<br>Stop this monster!

* * *

><p>My body ached all over as I started to regain consciousness. My eyelids fluttered but they felt so heavy. Everything did and my body just refused to cooperate with me, I tried to move my arm but the muscles in it stayed still. If my arms and legs weren't going to work then maybe something else would. I once again opened my eyes with a slight struggle and was met with the sight of the full moon shining through the dark rain clouds. A warming sight by my standards, I calmed slightly and began to move my head upwards, my body refused to move. The muscles in my neck tightened causing an uncomfortable amount of pain.<p>

I waited for a few minutes for the tension to cease then attempted to raise my head again. I was in some sort of alley, but then I took a closer look. What I saw has haunted me for so long.

Blood… so much of it. It stained the concrete ground and the brick walls. The dried crimson was everywhere.

I turned over onto my belly and felt something slick under me. I pushed myself from the ground and saw some more of the crimson liquid on the ground. My shirt was gone and blood covered me, it was on my chest, my belly, and my hands. I wiped the blood off my hands and onto my torn jeans. I didn't know where I was and what happened but this was not my blood as I had no injuries besides minor aching.

I turned around to see a dead end, but there was also what looked to be a man with his chest torn open, blood surrounded him, his ribs were broken and his lungs seemed to be half devoured. His expression was completely blank. In his hand was a knife covered in more of the liquid. The sight was so gruesome, I put my hand to my mouth and widened my eyes in horror. My mouth was covered in it, I moved my tongue around my teeth and tasted copper. The realization hit me like a baseball bat to the gut.

I fell to my knees and emptied my stomachs contents, so much meat came out. I kept on throwing up and gasping for air until there was nothing but acid. I felt sick in more ways than one. I had concluded that I had done this and that I had consumed human flesh! It was disgusting and unethical, I was officially a killer and a cannibal. I remembered that I had killed my teacher, and I had lost my two best friends. It was terrible, so many things happened at once. I couldn't believe it, my life was over, I was going to be locked away forever and my parents would surely abandon me. A cascade of tears came out as I showed my sadness and depression to the world.

At the end of the alley I heard footsteps, whoever it was was coming my way. Shoes scraped against the concrete and came to an abrupt halt.

"Hey kid, what are you…."

He must have noticed the blood because his voice became rushed and worried.

"A-are you okay?"

He began to walk forward again, he gasped when he noticed the rotting mutilated corpse. I heard him vomit to the side before regaining his composure. He put his hand on my bloody shoulder.

"Jesus Christ kid, are you okay?"

I turned my head to meet his eye, when he saw my whole visage his eyes widened in surprise and terror. He was piecing together what had happened, however he was focusing on specific features. He jumped backwards and stumbled.

"What the fuck! Did you eat him?"

The man clearly must have noticed the blood surrounding my mouth and covering my teeth. I just stared at the man, he was scared of me and I just wanted to be alone. The man out a scream and ran the opposite direction. The rubber of his shoes scraped the ground as he fled in terror. Then that primal voice spoke, that damn voice that drove me to do this, I was clearly insane. The words that came out of my vocal cords were now familiar to me.

"**Pray, hungry!"**

A scream erupted from the man as the words came out and I began to run towards him. I ran much faster than normal, I gradually began to run on all fours. I felt black fur grow across my body, pain came from all across my body, my jaw grew elongated, my fingernails became sharper and grew longer, lastly my legs started to bend in unnatural ways. Pain shot every across my body as it grew bigger. My vision became clearer and my teeth were now razor sharp.

I was unable to say anything, I couldn't control my body as I leaped onto the man who was now pinned to the ground. Rain began to fall from the night sky and drowned the cries of the man.

"N-no, no, please!"

I remember the man pleading for his life before I sunk my teeth into his throat. The pleasure I gained from killing him made me sick to stomach. My head flicked upwards when I heard a brief knock, at the end of the alley was a woman. Her amber eyes pierced my savage silver eyes. I let out a growl but she did not waver. She walked forward towards me, I tried to warn her to stay away but only a snarl came out.

My body shifted its weight against my will and I stood up on my new hind legs. She just stared at me with a blank expression. I lunged at her but she just sidestepped me and I stumble to the ground. I was quickly back on my feet and took another lunge toward her. She took a step to the side but quickly gave me an injection as I was in mid-air. My vision dimmed and I felt weak. Before I lost consciousness she crouched down to me and shook her head and said something I couldn't understand. Then my eyes closed and I embraced the sweet feeling of sleep with my body still in pain.

* * *

><p>I feel it deep within,<br>It's just beneath the skin  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I hate what I've become  
>The nightmare's just begun<br>I must confess that I feel like a monster

"Monster" by Skillet


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up in a bed, which was a nice change of pace since my record has been rather violent. My limbs were aching like before, so I obviously wasn't going to be moving for a few minutes. I was in a house from the looks of it. And… I was naked. So this was awkward. I moved up my head and took a look around. My suspicion was confirmed, I seemed to be in a house. Something about it was very familiar, the wallpaper had butterflies all over it, next to the bed was a mahogany bedside table. On top of it was a lamp with an imprint of a pack of wolves. Now I knew where I was.

I was at my Aunt's. Only she has this kind of lamp, it was made for her by Uncle Robbie. But does that mean that she was the one that brought him here. God, so many questions and I still had yet to get any answers. Maybe Aunt April would be able to answer my questions. I slowly got up from the bed, I kicked some clothes on the ground, she must have left them for me. I slid on the plain white tee, underwear, and jeans then walked into the living room.

Aunt April was sitting on her leather couch with a cup of tea in hand, she kept her serious expression while she took sips. She always held a stern look on her face, it was a very rare occasion she looked happy. Her chapstick rubbed onto the cup as she took a long swig of the tea she so loved. Carefully she set it down onto the small glass table in front of her then turned to face me.

"Have a seat." she said calmly while padding the couch. "You've been through a lot these past couple of days. I think you deserve some answers. "

"Alright" I said sitting down in my favorite spot. "I want know what the hell is going on with me."

She let out a huff and crossed her legs.

"Should've known you would ask a question like that. You're as stubborn as your father."

I sneered at her for that comment. I had previously confided in her of my hatred for my father, Aunt April should have known that comment would have been insulting. She let out another huff and continued.

"You need to be more specific."

I calmed myself and began.

"First, why did I turn into that… thing!? Second, why do I keep blacking out? Third, how did you know where to find me?"

"It's in your blood," she said casually.

I just gave her a quizzical look, that was such a vague answer.

"Which means…"

"It means that it runs in the family."

I stared at her for a good minute.

"Your side or my moms side?"

Aunt April squeezed her forehead in annoyance. She needs to be more specific, I'm not a mind reader.

"My side. For the longest of time our family has been infected with a disease that you may have heard of. It's called Lycanthropy-"

"I thought that didn't exist."

"Well it does. I think you know what that means."

"Is that what happened. I turned into a werewolf.S-so everyone on your side is a werewolf?"

Aunt April shook her head.

"No, not all of us. One of our ancient relatives somehow contracted the disease and had children. Because of this, the disease became genetic, strangely enough while we all have the disease only a few of us inherit the ability to transform."

This was a lot of information to take in. If I hadn't already experienced this 'transformation' first hand I might have not believed her. How did I feel? Surprised, upset, shocked. How could I feel, now it turns out I'm some sort of werewolf. Though I was slightly relieved that I wasn't actually insane or cannibal. But I do hear a beastly voice inside my head so… not ENTIRELY sane.

"A-are you a-"

"Yes" she said quickly.

I looked down at the floor. I was having a hard time taking in all this. Part of my family is full of possible werewolves. Now I was one of them, in any normal situation I would have been excited for something like this. I always liked mythology and the ability to turn into powerful beings. I admit I use to fantasize about such things, but now that I've experienced how it is to be one. I don't want it anymore.

"When did you first change?"

She looked to the side, possibly contemplating on whether to tell me or not. Then she turned back and opened her mouth to speak.

"I changed when I was 16, as normal for our kind. But you're strange, you transformed prematurely and made quite the scene at your school a few days ago."

"Wait a few days ago! I thought it had only been a couple hours!"

Aunt April smirked and shook her head.

"No, you've been gone for a few days. Normally when one of us reach our 16th birthday we're kept under watch to make sure we don't change in public. You we're left to roam until you either changed back or we're found by the public. Obviously you changed back, unfortunately and thankfully you had found a victim left quite a distinct smell of blood in the air. I followed the scent and found you killing another bystander."

She said it so calmly like it happened all the time. Was this normal? Or was she simply trying not to be mad at me. Could I have done something to stop myself?

"So… why did I change early?" I stammered out.

"I'm not sure. Did you happen to hear a voice in your head. Or have strange dreams."

"Yeah, I had both. This beastly voice would say these weird things to me, then the nightmares I had were just so weird.

Aunt April let out a sigh.

"That's what I was afraid of. I need to tell you something."

I looked at her curiously.

"What is it."

She paused.

"You can't return to your old life. People have already been talking about sightings. I'm sorry but the life you knew…. is over."


End file.
